bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zmario/A day in the life of a Bullsworth Student: Pedro De La Hoya
Pedro wakes up to find that the sheets in his bed are wet. Yes, he has had ANOTHER accident. That's the third time this week, and it's only Thursday! He hurrys and grabs the sheets and his pants and throws them in the washer, just as he is about to get another pair of pants on, Ethan and Trent bust in with a camera, taking pictures of his buck-naked rear. "Aww look at that cute widdle butt! Let me pinch those cheeks", Trent mocks. Both bullies start cracking up, Pedro covers himself with a towel, embarassed. He runs to his dorm room, Sheldon is just waking up. Pedro manages to get dressed, slamming the closet shut. "What's the matter Pedro, why are you upset." Sheldon sits up, with a confused look in his eyes. "Oh, it's nothing. I just miss my momma so much, and every night I go to bed, thinking about her. If only she was here, I wouldn't wet the bed so much!". "Gee, that's too bad." Sheldon uncovers the bed and finds a frog from the Biology class left in there. Pedro and Sheldon yell in shock! Wade comes in through the door and laughs, "Hahahaha! Suckers! You should of seen the look on your face, Dad would of been proud". His laugh echoes through the hallways. "That guy is such a joker." Sheldon says with a weak laugh. "I hate it here SOOO much." Pedro confesses. The bell rings. Pedro looks at his watch. "Well Sheldon, it's time for me to head out to class." "Goodbye Pedro! Hope your day doesn't stink!" Sheldon says. Pedro walks outside of the dorm. His head hangs down, hands in pocket. "Just look down, don't make eye contact with anyone". He passed Jimmy Hopkins, and greets him with a "Hello, sir, lovely day isn't it." Of course, Jimmy just runs by and goes over to kiss Angie. "Hey pipsqueak, maybe later I'll show you how to kiss girls." Jimmy says, cooly. "Really?!" Pedro's face beams with light. He's so excited he runs into the school, but manages to trip over a shoelace and falls face-first into the pavement. Algernon walks by and helps him up. "Thanks Algie..." Pedro says, embarassed. "No problemo! That happens to me all the time, although most of the time the Jocks push me down and forces me to lick the dirt off their shoes. It's really not bad, sometimes I taste bubblegum!" Algie starts to daydream. "Wow, you're weirder then I am." Pedro walks away in disgust. Pedro's first class, Math. One of his best subjects. He comes into class and slumps into his seat in the back, and does his classwork quietly. Gord and Parker are talking about their investments into the stock, Peanut and Lefty are talking about Lola and Jonny's recent fight, Bo and Dan are talking about the football game on Friday, while Fatty and Bucky discuss tactics in video games. The only person Pedro would remotely be interested in talking to is Karen, but she was not present in class today. Pedro slumped even further into his seat, and started working on the math equations, very basic. Peanut walks over to his desk and slams his paper down. "Alright, hero. If you do this math work for me, I'll promise not to stuff you in the trash can for a day or two." Pedro frowns and says, "No, thanks". Lefty walks up next to Peanut and says, "Tell you what, shrimp. You do this assignment, and I'll give you this playboy magazine I found outside near the Gymnasium." Pedro declines. "That's nice of you guys, but my momma says it's bad to do other peoples' work for them." Peanut and Lefty laugh, "Listen to this jokester "do our own work" hahaha." Peanut slams his hands on the table, "Looks like we've got a communication problem, Lefty." Lefty snickers, "Seems so, Lar---Peanut." Peanut grabs Pedro by the shirt collar, "Listen small fry, you better do this homework, or I'll tell everyone in the school about your little bedwetting problem." Pedro's face turns a deep red, "Nooo...." Lefty and Peanut laugh hysterically and walk back to their seats. Pedro manages to do both their assignments, while forgetting to do his own. Mr. Hatrick collects the papers and were impressed to see Peanut and Lefty recieve "A+'s" on their assignments, while Pedro recieves an "F". Pedro throws the paper in the trash. "And then they threatened me! I'm not safe anywhere!" Sheldon and Pedro are sitting at lunch. "Gee, that is rough, should you tell Dr. Crabbelsnitch?" "Nah, one of the jocks told me that "Snitches get stitches". And I don't have insurance for stitches". Pedro says in a low tone. Sheldon chews his peanut butter sandwich, and noticed that it seems more sticky than usual. At this point his mouth clamps shut and Wade and Davis jump out from underneath the table. "Surprise, sucker!", Wade yells across the cafeteria! "I replaced your peanut butter with glue!" Davis laughs while placing his hand over Sheldon's shoulder. "Here, have a little something to wash it down with" he says slyly, and then begins pouring a carton of milk all over Sheldon's head, dripping down to his shirt and pants. The entire cafeteria is watching, and several other students begin laughing. Wade and Davis are on the floor in hysterics. "Aww, you guys are so mean!" Sheldon runs out of the cafeteria, nearly in tears. Pedro calls after him. "Sheldon! Sheldon!", his look of worry turning into anger. He slams his fists on the table. "My only friend..." and he turns to Wade and Davis. "You're not allowed to that and I'm going to tell on you!" Pedro runs out of the cafeteria and finds the prefect Seth Kolbe and explains to him the situation. "Those evildoers! Thank you for telling me about them Pedro, I'll handle them." Pedro heads towards the boys restroom and finds Sheldon wiping the milk off his shirt. "Hey", Pedro says meekly. Sheldon doesn't respond at first. "You okay buddy?" Sheldon finishes cleaning off his shirt. "Yeah, I guess so. Those guys are always picking on us, it's unfair!" Pedro shakes his head in agreement. "I reported those bullies for you, so hopefully we don't have anymore problems." Miss Danvers over the PA system: will Davis and Wade please report to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office....IMMEDIATELY!!" Pedro laughs. "They're going to get in trouble, I know it!" he helps Sheldon off the sink. Sheldon turns to Pedro with a serious expression. "You know, those guys don't like tattle tales. I should know, I'm always telling on them! They'll probably beat you up after class." Pedro's laugh turns into fear, and his face glows pale. "B-beat me up? Do you really think so!?" Pedro asks in fear for his life. Sheldon nods. "Yup, they do it to me all the time. Just be prepared to hide out for awhile." Sheldon attempts to calm him down. Pedro looks at his watch. Lunch is almost over. There is one more class left for the day, and it's Music. Pedro glances down at the floor. "Guess I'll go to class now", he says meekly. Sheldon places a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. "I'm sure you'll be fine. They probably already forgot about it." Sheldon reassures him. to be continued Category:Blog posts